edge_of_space_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
200% MORE SCIENCE!!! 0.2.13E
200% MORE SCIENCE!!! 0.2.13E AUGUST 27TH, 2013 - LORDSHAGGY Primary Updates: Introducing Kits! Enhance your ArkCo Operative Today! '' ''We have added kits with this patch including the Energy Shield and Dash Kits “Basic Self-Repair” '' ''We have been listening closely to the forums and Steam discussions and users have been asking for a healing item that can be taken with the player so…here it is. The “Basic Self-Repair” kit increases the user’s health regeneration. '' ''Actions '' ''These special abilities are granted by pets, packs and kits. (In this update actions are only being granted through Kits) '' ''Connected with kits these come in a few flavors currently available '' ''Passive '' ''Actives '' ''Toggles '' ''Stances (Coming soon) '' ''Dynamic Events (Global, Regional and Roaming) '' ''Players can discover World Events in game for the 1st time including the Solar Storm (A Threatening Event that has the ability to appear at any moment) '' ''Day and Night Cycle '' ''This affects the environment as well as the overall creature behaviors. Different creatures spawn at different times and behave differently according to the time of day. '' ''Character Progression System Upgrade platforms are now available and activating a platform will grant the player 1 of 6 Tech Upgrades. The upgrade platforms are as follows: Weapon Tech: Increases ammo count and allows new ammo types Armor Tech: Increases resistances and can grant new armor schematics '' ''Energy Tech: Increase Energy and boosts regeneration '' ''Hazard Tech: Grants schematics, boosts stats and increases overall survivability Science Tech: Increases users ability to use Tech and Medical equipment '' ''Engineering Tech: Increases Kit Slots and unlocks higher tiers of equipment] '' ''This is my BOOMSTICK! Shotguns schematics now available! '' ''10 New weapons schematics including the Blaze Scatter Thrower and Pulse Rifle '' ''General progression balance pass '' ''We have balanced everything in the game to create a better experience in terms of core gameplay. Making upgrading pivotal to survival and creating a more focused and guided experience. '' ''New world generation '' ''An upgraded system for better world generation and Event Support '' ''Revamped Creature spawning system '' ''A more natural spawning system overall that helps govern creature encounters Secondary Updates: '' ''Revamped resource distribution system and balance '' ''Additional Mobs and Mob AI updates '' ''Updating Lighting system '' ''Available Schematics adjusted and new items added '' ''Blast indicators have been added to reflect the range of an Area of Effect explosion '' ''Weapons now use ammo '' ''Upgrade Platforms propagate throughout the world '' ''New Laser Picks Schematics have been added into progression '' ''Arklight 7000 has been added into progression '' ''Optimized world generation and loading times '' ''Creature Rebalance '' ''Optimizations across the board '' ''Kickback: Some weapons can cause player Kickback '' ''Players will need to have the correct upgrade to use higher level gear Additional Patch Notes *Posted on the game launcher, any previously saved World and Character would be wiped out by this upgrade: ALL OLD SAVE FILES WILL BE DELETED WHEN YOU START THE GAME, THIS IS INTENTIONAL